Flucht aus Sturmwind
Die Flucht aus Sturmwind ist in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ein Szenario der Horde nach der Schlacht um Lordaeron Es dient als Auftakt zur Reise nach Zandalar. Beschreibung Mit der "Flucht aus Sturmwind" beginnt für die Horde das Abenteuer auf Zandalar. Zusammen mit Nathanos Pestrufer reisen die Champions nach Sturmwind, um den gefangenen Hochlord Saurfang aus dem Verlies zu befreien. Dabei treffen sie aber noch auf ein paar andere Gefangene, Prinzessin Talanji und Prophet Zul, mit denen sie gemeinsam die Flucht nach Zandalar antreten Vanion.eu: Battlecheck #25 - Szenario: Flucht aus Sturmwind (26.02.2018)... und schließlich im Hafen von Zandalar anlanden. Inhalt Nach der Schlacht um Lordaeron beauftragte Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer die Champions der Horde und Nathanos Pestrufer mit einer äußerst geheimen Mission. Nicht einmal ihm wurden Details mitgeteilt. Daher trafen sich die Champions mit ihm im Tal der Stärke von Orgrimmar, vor der Feste Grommash, um Weiteres zu erfahren. Quest 110: Missionsrichtlinie * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Unser Kriegshäuptling verlangt nach Euch. Eine Mission größter Wichtigkeit... und Geheimhaltung. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer: Ich brauche jemanden, dem ich uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann. Die Horde gewinnt diesen Krieg nur mit Verbündeten. Der kleine König hat etwas, das ihm gehört. Ich will es zurück. Ihr müsst Sturmwind infiltrieren und einen politischen Gefangenen befreien, der den Verlauf des Krieges entscheiden könnte... zu unseren Gunsten. Seid ihr der Aufgabe gewachsen? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Wir enttäuschen Euch nicht, meine Königin. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer: Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer: Ich habe schon einen Trupp für Euch zusammengestellt. Holt mir meine Beute. Die Flucht aus Sturmwind Wenn die Horde Sturmwind erobern wollte, brauchte es die Besten der Horde. Doch der Trupp musste auch klein genug sein, um unbemerkt ins Herz des Allianzgebietes vorzudringen. Für ihre Mission hatte die Fürstin bereits eine entsprechende Gruppe für die Champions zusammengestellt, bestehend aus der Ersten Arkanistin Thalyssra, Rokhan und Nathanos Pestrufer. Diese sollten Sylvans ihre Beute bringen. Quest 110: Die Flucht aus Sturmwind Phase 1: Im Schutz der Nacht Die Champions erhalten den Auftrag, zusammen mit Nathanos Pestrufer im Schutz der Nacht die Allianzbastion von Sturmwind zu infiltrieren. Für alle Notfälle gibt er ihnen Sterbefix mit. Gemeinsam mit den Tauren fliegen sie auf den Himmelshornadlern los. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Ich habe einen Trank für jeden von Euch. Aber trinkt ihn noch nicht gleich. Meine Königin hat für alles vorgesorgt. Unser Transportmittel wartet auf der Stadtmauer auf uns. Lasst uns aufbrechen. * Lasan Himmelshorn sagt: Diese Kriegsadler werden uns zu unserem Ziel bringen. Seid ihr bereit? Dann steigt auf! * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Hört gut zu. In Sturmwind sind wir voneinander abgeschnitten. Ihr dringt mit Thalyssra und Rokhan ins Verlies ein und befreit die Gefangenen. Unsere Späher haben einen Geheimgang entdeckt. Ich decke mit den Tauren Euren Rückzug. Wenn Ihr gefangen werdet, leugnen der Kriegshäuptling und die Horde jede Kenntnis von dieser Mission. Was ich Euch gegeben habe, ermöglicht einen schnellen Tod, sollte die Situation ausweglos erscheinen. Nathanos Pestrufer deutet auf ein zandalarisches Schiff, welches im Hafen von Sturmwind vor Anker liegt. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Damit werden wir abgeholt. Bringt die Gefangenen zu diesem Schiff. Ich werde Euch finden. Viel Glück. Phase 2: Ab ins Abwasser Nahe der Löwenruh gelangen die Champions, Rokhan und Thalyssra zu einem versteckten Abwasserkanalgitter. Sie öffnen das Zugangstor zur Kanalisation, schlüpfen unbemerkt hinein und finden sich im Verlies von Sturmwind wieder. Phase 3: Das Verlies Im Verlies führt Schattenjäger Rokhan die Gruppe. * Rokhan sagt: Die 7. Legion is' hier. Wen auch immer wie da raushol'n, die Menschen lassen's echt nich' drauf ankomm'. Ich geh vor und spür die Gefang'nen auf. Gebt mir Deckung. * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Wir werden sie ablenken. Seid vorsichtig. Phase 4: Ehre und Treue Schließlich finden Rokhan, Thalyssra und die Champions im Verlies den gefangenen Hochfürst Saurfang. Doch als sie ihn befreien wollen, um ihn nach Orgrimmar zurückzubringen, kommt es anders als gedacht... * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit ich in dieser Zelle verbracht habe. Aber es spielt auch keine Rolle. Nach allem, was sie getan hat, kehre ich niemals zu ihrer Horde zurück. Vergesst besser nicht den Unterschied zwischen Loyalität und Ehre. Und betet, dass Ihr niemals wählen müsst. * Rokhan sagt: Ihr kommt nich' mit uns. * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Wir wissen beide, Ihr seid nicht wegen mir hier. Die, die Ihr sucht, sind am Ende des Ganges. * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Ich verstehe... Ihr seid Euch sicher, Hochfürst? * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Bin ich. Lok'tar. * Rokhan sagt: Kommt, Champion. Hier lang. Phase 5: Das Primärziel Rokhan, Thalyssra und die Champions dringen zu den anderen Gefangenen vor, um sie zu befreien und gemeinsam aus dem Verlies zu entkommen. Am Ende eines Ganges treffen sie in einer Zelle auf das eigentliche Ziel ihrer geheimen Mission: Prinzessin Talanji und Prophet Zul. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Ah, da kommt unsere Eskorte. Wie ich versproch'n hab, Prinzessin. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Hm... Danke. Mein Prophet sagt mir, Ihr seid auf unsrer Seite. * Rokhan sagt: Oho, Euch kenn ich doch. Ihr seid die Schlange, die... * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Wir sind hier auf Geheiß der Horde. Ich bin Thalyssra und das ist Rokhan. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Vorstellung mach'n wir später. * Magierkommandantin Lyra sagt: Riegelt alles ab! (Eine magische Barriere legt sich daraufhin um die Gruppe) * Rokhan sagt: Das is' echt fieser Voodoo. Thalyssra? * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Ein Nullifikationsfeld. Meine Magie ist blockiert! * Rokhan sagt: Hmpf! Mir nach, los! * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra schreit: Wir müssen hier weg! * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Wie komm'n wir raus? * Rokhan sagt: Hier lang! * Zul der Prophet sagt: Das wär ein Fehler. Wir müss'n in die andre Richtung. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Wehe, das stimmt nich'. Prinzessin Talanji setzt ihre priesterlichen Fähigkeiten ein und die magische Barriere verschwindet. Doch weitere Kampfmagier der 7. Legion verstellen der Gruppe den Weg. * Magierkommandantin Lyra schreit: Ihr werdet keinen Schritt weitergehen! * Magierkommandantin Lyra sagt: Niemand überrumpelt die 7. Legion. Sterbt, Hordenabschaum! (Sie wird von der Gruppe trotzdem überwältigt. ) * Magierkommandantin Lyra sagt: Jemand... muss sie aufhalten... (stirbt) Die Gruppe findet ein Gitter im Boden - ein Weg nach draußen. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Hier riecht's... nich' angenehm. * Rokhan sagt: Wo führt der hin? * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Dem Troll zufolge nach draußen. Die Stadt ist in Aufruhr. Wir können hier nicht lange bleiben. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Bitte! Vergeudet noch mehr Zeit mit Diskutier'n. Phase 6: Etwas regt sich in der Stadt Gemeinsam gelangt die Gruppe durch die Öffnung ins Freie und findet sich in den Straßen von Sturmwind wieder. Rokhan hüllt die Gruppe in Verstohlenheit. Nun gilt es, ihm zum Hafen zu folgen, ohne von den Wachen entdeckt zu werden. * Rokhan sagt: Ich kann uns versteckt halt'n, solange keiner Dummheit'n macht. Gebt das Signal, Champion. Dann los. Bleibt zusamm', wie 'n Team. * Ausrufer Gutmann sagt: Hergehört, Bürger von Sturmwind! Infiltratoren der Horde sind ins Verlies vorgedrungen! Zivilisten sollten in ihren Häusern bleiben, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist! Auf Befehl des Königs! * Zul der Prophet sagt: Wartet kurz. (Die Gruppe versteckt sich vor einer herannahenden Patroullie.) * Zul der Prophet sagt: Weiter. * Rokhan sagt: Schnell! Runter vom Weg. Geh'n wir über die Brücke. Außer, Eurer Prophet hat'n Problem damit. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Keine Sorge. Wir krieg'n schon mit, wenn sein Leben in Gefahr is'. * Zul der Prophet sagt (auf der Brücke): Rein in den Kanal. Sofort. * Rokhan sagt: Häh? * Zul der Prophet sagt: SOFORT. (Die Gruppe springt von der Brücke ins Wasser des Kanals. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn eine Patroullie mit König Anduin Wrynn persönlich reitet vorbei.) * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Bleibt wachsam. Laut dem SI:7 ist der Feind in der Nähe der Burg gesehen worden. Sie können nicht weit sein. Eure Wachsamkeit schützt uns alle. (Die königliche Patroullie reitet weiter.) * Rokhan sagt: 'ne kleine Vorwarnung hätt' nich' geschadet. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Die war offensichtlich nich' nötig. * Rokhan sagt: Keine Unterbrechung mehr bis zu den Docks. Sagt, wenn's losgeh'n kann, Champion. (Die Gruppe erreicht das Kathedralenviertel). * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Halt... Wo sind die Wachen? * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Zul is relativ ruhig. Vielleicht is' es nix. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Nun, nix is 'es nich'. Phase 7: WEIT hinter feindlichen Linien Die Gruppe schleicht weiter durch das Kathedralenviertel von Sturmwind, um in Richtung der Docks zu entkommen, als sie in einen Hinterhalt gilnearischer Worgenraufer unter dem Kommando von Genn Graumähne geraten und aufgehalten werden. Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra reagiert und schützt die Gruppe mit einer magischen Barriere. * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Es sind zu viele... die Barriere wird nicht halten! * Rokhan sagt: Macht sie kalt, bevor sie durchbrech'n! * Genn Graumähne schreit: Ich habe sie gefunden, mein König! Ich bringe Euch ihre Häute als Trophäen! * Rokhan sagt: Der alte Wolt hat uns gewittert. Wir müss'n hier weg! * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Vorsicht! * Genn Graumähne schreit: Huscht Euch, Ihr dreckigen Ratten! * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Wir müssen Deckung suchen! * Zul der Prophet sagt: Sieh an. Das kann ich brauch'n. (Zul nimmt eine Fackel von einem der Allianzspäher an sich.) * Rokhan sagt: Wir müss'n zurück zu den Kanälen. Mir nach! * Zul der Prophet sagt: Hier wollt Ihr nicht weiter. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Was denn nun schon wieder? (Wie auf Kommando nähert sich Jaina Prachtmeer.) * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich wusste, dass die Horde grausam sein kann. Rücksichtslos in ihrem Streben nach dem Sieg. Aber das... ? Das ist Irrsinn. Ihr werdet hier sterben, und ein namenloses Grab wird alles sein, was von Euch bleibt. * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Ein Kampf wäre aussichtslos. Lauf! (Die Gruppe rennt weg, dicht gefolgt von Jaina Prachtmeer.) * Genn Graumähne schreit: Seht, wie sie den Schwanz einziehen und fliehen! (Ein Truppe Kampfmagier von Sturmwind verstellt der Gruppe den Weg. Während die Champions die Angreifer bekämpfen, entzündet Zul einige Holzstapel.) * Zul der Prophet sagt: Man sollte mein', 'ne Stadt aus Stein is' weniger... entzündlich. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ihr seid echt'n grausamer Feind, Zul. * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Der Hafen! Wir müssen vorrücken! (Die Gruppe trifft auf Nathanos Pestrufer.) * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Also das ist ein vollendetes Desaster. * Rokhan sagt: Tut nich' so, als würdet Ihr Euch nich' freun'n, uns zu seh'n. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Ich bin verzückt. Wirklich. Gehen wir. Auf Euer Zeichen. (Währenddessen braut sich ein Blizzard über der Gruppe zusammen) Phase 8: Keine diplomatischen Lösungen Nun gilt es, dem Zorn von Lady Jaina Prachtmeer zu entkommen. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Achtung. Die Vorzeigediplomatin der Allianz scheint diesmal keine Gefangenen zu machen. (Dann wird der Weg durch eine magische Eisbarriere versperrt, die von den Champions zunächst niedergerissen werden muss.) * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Hier endet Euer Weg! * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Sie hat unseren Fluchtweg blockiert! * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Hört auf zu gaffen und durchbrecht das Eis! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich werdet in dieser Stadt keinem mehr Leid zufügen! Sterbt, Hordenabschaum! * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Mein Loa erhört uns. Mächtiger Rezan, leiht mir Eure Kraft! Phase 9: Flucht aus dem Hafen Ein Abbild von Rezan erscheint und durchbricht die Barriere, so dass die Gruppe weiter kann. Nun gilt es Talanjis Schiff im Hafen von Sturmwind zu erreichen. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Gehen wir! * Rokhan sagt: Ich kenn zwar kein' Rezan, aber ich schulde ihm mein' Dank. (Doch vor der Gruppe sammeln sich schon erneut Allianzstreitkräfte.) * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Ihre Streitkräfte müssen aus Lordaeron zurück sein. Wie überwinden wir so viele? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Dafür wurde gesorgt. Sehr selbst. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Wartet hier. (Ein Luftgeschwader der Hochbergtauren auf ihren Himmelshornadlern greift die Truppen der Allianz aus der Luft an und ebnet der Gruppe den Weg.) * Lasan Himmelshorn ruft: Hahahaha! * Rokhan sagt: Aha! Lasan, der schlaue Elchmacka! * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ich brauch zwanzig dieser Vögel. (Dann erreicht die Gruppe den Steg am Hafen.) * Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra sagt: Sie folgen uns nicht? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Nein... Aber ich glaub, ich weiß, warum. Seht. (Am Ende des Steges wartet Jaina Prachtmeer auf die Flüchtenden.) * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ihr habt viele Unschuldige getötet. Aber hier endet Euer kleiner Ausbruch. Ergebt Euch, und ich bringe Euch ins Verlies zurück, wo Ihr hingehört. Dort wartet Ihr auf das Urteil des Königs. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Bei allem Respekt, wir verpassen unser Schiff. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Dann sterbt. Letzte Phase: Die kalte Logik des Schicksals thumb|250px|Sturmwind in Flammen. (Es folgt eine kurzes Cinematic zwischen dem Proheten Zul und Jaina Prachtmeer, der sie auf das inzwischen brennende Sturmwind hinweist und auf die Opfer, die das Großfeuer gerade fordert. Jaina Prachtmeer eilt den Bürgern von Sturmwind zu Hilfe, anstatt ihr Werk zu Ende zu bringen.) * Zul der Prophet sagt: Nur nich' so voreilig. Ihr könnt uns überwältig'n un' vermutlich auch töt'n. Aber die Uhr tickt... (Zul deutet auf das Inferno der Flammen im Hintergrund). * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Nein... Das kann nicht sein. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Mir scheint, die Hilfe von 'nem Magier mit Euern... Fähigkeit'n... käme grade sehr geleg'n. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei! (Jaina teleportiert sich weg.) * Rokhan sagt: Wer Euch ärgert, dem soll'n die Loa beisteh'n, Zul. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Ich glaub, das Wort, das Ihr sucht, is' "Danke". * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Kommt. Wir segeln nach Zuldazar. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Ich denke nicht. Ich habe Befehle, Euch zum Kriegshäuptling zurückzugeleiten. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Tja, das is' mein Schiff, also werdet Ihr Eure Pläne wohl ändern müss'n. * Zul der Prophet sagt: Das könn' wir unterwegs diskutier'n, Eure Hoheit. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ganz gleich, wie die Wünsche Eures Kriegshäuptlings laut'n, ich muss zu meinen Leuten zurück. Wir reis'n nach Zuldazar, denn das is' mein Schiff un' Eure einzige Möglichkeit, aus Sturmwind herauszukomm'n. Is' das vielleicht ein Problem für Euch? * Antwort: Keineswegs. Damit segeln die Champions der Horde zusammen mit Rokhan, Thalyssra, Nathanos Pestrufer und dem Propheten Zul auf dem Schiff von Prinzessin Talanji, der "Rezans Sturm", nach Zuldazar, wo sie schießlich anlanden... → im Hafen von Zandalar. none|left|480px Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Szenario Kategorie:Sturmwind